This invention relates to an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, an incontinent pad and the like, and more particularly to an absorbent article which is excellent in fittablility and liquid leak preventive ability and in which those excellent properties are hardly degraded when worn.
An absorbent article has heretofore been known as an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, incontinent pad and the like, which is provided at a leak preventive wall with an elastic expansible/contractible portion which is longitudinally expanded and contracted and brought into planar contact with the wearer's skin.
Such a leak preventive wall is provided for the purposes of deforming an absorbent article into a three-dimensional shape (particularly, longitudinal concaved shape) for a favorably fit for the wearer and to enhance adhesibility to the wearer's skin, thereby surely preventing leakage of liquid.
However, the conventional absorbent article has such inconveniences that the leak preventive wall occasionally falls over or gets crushed when worn, thus making it unable to fully exhibit the expected function of the leak preventive wall of preventing leakage. This means that an excellent fit and liquid leak preventive ability can not be obtained in some instances.
Moreover, Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 8-182702 discloses an absorbent article provided with a leak preventive wall having a leak preventive surface at an upper end portion thereof which is to be brought into planar contact with the wearer's skin. However, since the leak preventive wall is disposed only at the part opposite the wearer's liquid excretion portion, fittability in the rear section which is disposed more rearwards than the afore-mentioned part is not necessarily satisfactory in some instances.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article which is excellent in fittability and in liquid leak preventive ability and in which those excellent properties are hardly degraded when in wear.